Jangan Bilang ini Hari Terakhir
by bakpaokeju
Summary: Besok upacara kelulusan / Aku tahu / Makanya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu hari ini bersamamu [Konoha Akinori x Suzumeda Kaori]


**_Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi_**

**_Fandom: Haikyuu!_**

**_JANGAN BILANG INI HARI TERAKHIR_**

**_[Konoha Akinori x Suzumeda Kaori]_**

* * *

"Ayo satu set lagi!" seru Bokuto pada teman-temannya yang sudah terkapar kelelahan karena latih tanding tadi.

"ENGGAK!" seru teman-temannya yang masih terkapar.

"Heh? Kalian enggak seru, ah!" Bokuto bersedekap.

"Bokuto-san… kita sudah main 10 set. Teman-teman sudah kelelahan." Akaashi yang duduk di lantai gimnasium yang tak jauh dari Bokuto mencoba menanggapinya.

"Tapi aku belum lelah. Aku masih mau main. Ini kan hari–"

"TIDAAAK!" Teman-temannya berseru lagi.

"Jangan katakan itu." Komi bangkit dari rebahannya tadi di lantai gimnasium, kini duduk, "Jangan!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Bokuto terlihat bingung.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas." Sarukui berdiri menuju kursi panjang di ujung gimnasium. Teman-teman yang lain ikut menyusul. Bokuto memajukan bibirnya dan ikut menyusul ke sana untuk mengambil air minum dan handuk kecil. Kecuali Konoha, ia masih merebahkan diri di tengah gimnasium.

Di ujung gimnasium, dua manajer–Yukie dan Kaori–membagikan minuman kepada para anggota tim voli putra. Yukie yang melihat Konoha yang masih bergeming di sana, lalu menyenggol lengan Kaori yang sedang membagikan minuman.

Kaori menghentikan aktivitasnya, menoleh pada Yukie, "Kenapa?"

Yukie mengangkat dagunya, Kaori tahu kode itu, ia membalikkan badannya. Wajah Kaori jadi bersemu merah melihat Konoha yang masih merebahkan diri di tengah gimnasium, tangannya direntangkan.

"Kaori…" bisik Yukie. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan langsung diberikan satu botol minuman dan handuk kecil, "Berikan ini padanya."

Wajah Kaori semakin memerah, "Eh? Ta-"

Yukie membalikkan badan Kaori dan sedikit mendorongnya. Mau tak mau Kaori menurutinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke Konoha. Wajahnya kini sudah bersaing dengan warna kepiting yang sudah direbus matang. Yukie yang menyaksikan itu tersenyum sumringah.

Kaori sudah di dekat Konoha yang sedang memejamkan mata. Ia bersimpuh menatap wajah lelap Konoha yang menurutnya lucu. Botol minuman ia letakkan di depannya, handuk kecil ia letakkan di pangkuannya.

"Konoha-san…" ucap Kaori mencoba membangunkannya. Namun, tidak ada pergerakan sedikit pun.

_Apa dia sedang tidur karena lelah saat bermain tadi?_ Pikirnya.

Salah satu cara membangungkan orang selain memanggilnya, adalah dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Kaori ingin melakukannya tapi ia terlalu malu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatur napas agar tidak gugup.

Baru saja Kaori ingin menyentuh bahu Konoha, tangannya tertahan oleh Konoha sendiri. Jemarinya ia sematkan pada sela-sela jari Kaori.

"Hai." Konoha tersenyum. Ia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Atau memang sebenarnya dia hanya memejamkan mata?

Kaori menatap ke arah lain, irama degup jantungnya tidak menentu karena tadi. Rona merah kembali datang pada wajah frekelnya.

"Lihat ke sini, dong."

Kaori menggeleng kuat. Konoha terkekeh, ia pun bangkit dan duduk bersila. Kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan.

"Enggak mau dilepas, nih?"

Kaori melirik pada tangannya yang masih bertautan dengannya, langsung ia lepaskan dengan kasar.

"Kenapa sih ketus banget?" tanya Konoha.

"Masih ada teman-teman. Enggak enak kalau dilihat."

Pandangan Konoha mengarah ke ujung gimnasium. Teman-temannya sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Ada yang sedang mengobrol, ada yang melakukan peregangan otot.

"Oh.. mereka sedang enggak mengarah ke sini kok." Konoha kemudian meneguk air minum dari botol minumnya.

Keduanya sama-sama diam. Kaori sibuk memainkan jarinya, Konoha sibuk memerhatikan wajah Kaori yang masih terlihat gugup.

"Kamu kenapa terlihat gugup begitu?"

Kaori menyangkal dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal sudah terlihat jelas dia gugup sampai keningnya mngeluarkan sedikit keringat. Diambilnya handuk kecil dari pangkuan Kaori, lalu duduk mendekat padanya.

Diusapnya lembut pelipis Kaori, "Ketahuan, loh, kamu malah berkeringat begini padahal aku yang tadi bermain." Setelah itu handuknya diletakkan di atas kepala Kaori, sebagai penutup kepala. Ujung handuk tersebut ditariknya ke depan.

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, napas saling beradu, saling memejamkan mata. Kedua bibir mereka saling menyapa, berpagutan, selang beberapa detik mereka lepaskan. Sedikit berjarak. Giliran netra mereka yang bertemu.

"Besok upacara kelulusan." Kedua tangan Konoha berpindah pada kedua pipi Kaori. Ia mengusap frekel dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku tahu."

"Makanya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu hari ini bersamamu, karena besok–"

Jari telujuk Kaori ditempelkan pada bibir Konoha, "Jangan bilang ini hari terakhir."

Konoha tersenyum, menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Kaori, lalu menggenggamnya, "Tapi kamu sudah bilang tadi."

Kaori tertawa bergumam, "Itu tadi hanya contoh."

Konoha ikut tertawa, lalu mengusap kepala Kaori yang ditutupi handuk kecil.

"Kaori, bisa kamu luruskan kakimu? Kamu tidak pegal duduk seperti itu terus?"

Kaori langsung mengubah posisi kakinya perlahan. Memang agak pegal, sih, duduk bersimpuh. Setelah kedua kaki diluruskan, Konoha segera berbaring di atas paha Kaori.

"Eh!"

"Ssst… aku ingin tidur lagi." Konoha membenarkan posisinya agar nyaman.

"Konoha-san, masih ada teman-teman di belakang." bisik Kaori

"Woy, pacaran jangan di sini!" seru Komi.

"Jomblo, diam saja!" balas Konoha.

"Beda, deh, yang baru punya pacar." kata Sarukui.

"Ah, aku mau pulang saja. Jangan lupa dikunci pintu gimnasiumnya, ya, Kaori!" ucap Yukie.

Kaori mencoba menoleh ke arah belakang, "Eh? Yukie-san, kita enggak pulang bersama?"

"Tidak usah, aku bersama yang lain saja. Kamu kan sudah dengan pacarmu. Sudah, ya, sampai ketemu besok."

"Eh…" Kaori memajukan bibirnya dan menoleh ke Konoha yang memejamkan mata di atas pangkuannya. Teman-teman yang lain sudah keluar dari gimnasium, "Konoha-san, aku–"

"Kok manggilnya begitu?" Konoha masih memejamkan mata.

"A-akinori-san.. yang lain sudah pulang. Kita pulang saja, yuk. Sudah malam juga."

Konoha membuka matanya, menatap Kaori dengan tersenyum, "Sebentar saja."

"Tapi–"

Konoha kembali memejamkan mata, "Kalau kamu protes, aku cium kamu."

Kaori membuang napas pasrah, memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kaori, besok aku enggak akan kasih satu kancing seragamku padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Sayang seragamnya, masih bisa dipakai lagi. Mending aku kasih kamu cincin di depan pendeta."

**[SELESAI]**

ASDFGHJKL AKU FUWA-FUWA NULIS INI!

Hai, sudah lama tidak ke sini :3

Semoga kalian suka, ya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca.


End file.
